


sbi - Medieval AU

by BoundedTrident



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hurt Technoblade, Hurt TommyInnit, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Villain Schlatt, best friend tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundedTrident/pseuds/BoundedTrident
Summary: Phil had become king of  the kingdom of L’Manburg when he turned 18, his parents had passed away the day after his birthday, according to the medics of the kingdom, from an unknown illness. It was quite lonely then, only having his advisors to talk to.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025616
Comments: 16
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is how i show my love :D /hj 
> 
> hopefully i can finish this in 4 chapters

Phil had become king of the kingdom of L’Manburg when he turned 18, his parents had passed away the day after his birthday, according to the medics of the kingdom, from an unknown illness. It was quite lonely then, only having his advisors to talk to.

It was like that until he turned 25. He had taken a trip to a neighboring woods (against his advisors wishes,) to calm the nerves that came with being king of the land.

He was ranting to himself when he saw the bushes rustle. Tensing, he pulls out a sword from his sword sheath. The netherite sword beams with light as the sun glares at it. 

“Show yourself!” 

He hears movement before _two_ little boys come out of the bushes, holding their hands up, the two looked alike. Brothers, twins maybe? 

“W-we don’t mean any harm,sir!” One of the boys had said, while the other didn’t look at him. 

“Where’s your parents?” Phil asks, putting his sword back into its sheath.

“D-dead, sir… Killed by orphans who were mad at them…” The boy responds back, looking down at the ground, his brother had grabbed his hand, knowing he missed them dearly.

Phil felt his heart ache for them. “What’s your name?” Phil bends down to their level.

“I’m Wilbur, and my twin is Technoblade. We’re piglin hybrids. Through our mom always said that Techie got more of the piglin side than I did because he’s older than me by a few minutes.” Wilbur rambled, mumbling about something while they were in the womb and that he didn’t understand it. 

Phil could see that clearly their mother was right. Techno did look more piglin than Wilbur. Yes, they did both have the pointy ears, and reddish brown eyes, but that's about it. You could see the tip of little tusks when Techno’s mouth was closed, and his skin held more of a pink pigment compared to Wilbur’s. 

“How about you two stay with me, hm? You guys can stay as long as you’ll like to.”

“Really?” Wilbur and Techno looked up at him, and Phil could see the excitement swirling in their eyes. 

“Of course. It does get quite lonely where I live, it’ll be nice to have some company.” Phil smiles at them, Wilbur gives him a bright smile back. 

xxxx

Phil had brought them back to the kingdom, unknowing to anyone that he’ll bring two children along with him. 

It only took a month for Phil to adopt the two 8 year olds, which had meant that they were now the Princes of L’Manburg, with Techno being the heir, due to him being older than Wilbur by seconds.

Wilbur didn’t care all too much. He met someone named Schlatt and they became inseparable. You could always find Wilbur with Schlatt or the other way around. Schlatt was almost seen at the castle every other day, and on the days Schlatt didn’t come over, Wilbur was at his house. 

Techno was a quiet kid, not talking unless he needed to talk. But he had found joy in fighting, no matter what type of style it was, he enjoyed it. Whenever Techno had free time, you would find him sparring with someone of equal size to him. 

And the newest addition to the family, Tommy. Phil had found the three (3) year old abandoned in an alleyway when visiting a small village. No one had claimed the toddler to be theirs, so he adopted him. Loving him like any other parent would for their child. 

Tommy had taken a liking to the twins, he always wanted to watch Techno duel, or tried to challenge him to a duel. During Wilbur’s guitar lessons, Tommy wants to sit around and watch. Clapping his tiny hands together when Wilbur finished a song. 

By the time Tommy turned 4, he had found a friend. The beekeeper's son, Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy also became inseparable just like Wilbur and Schlatt. 

The royal family had a tradition that they shared with the kingdom. After a year of peace, each and every person in L’Manburg would make a lantern. And on the day that we now would call New Years, they would light it up and let it go. It was the wish for another year of peace. The kingdom would fill up the night sky, with lighted floating orbs. 

Unfortunately disaster struck in 3 years. A rebellion called “Manburg” had formed, terrorizing the kingdom. They had burnt down town square during a farmers market. Wilbur and Schlatt had also been playing there at the time of the attack. The two had been separated, one trying to find the other. 

The leader of the Manburg force had seen the circlet on his head, about to grab him until a knight had blocked their way. Another knight had seen Wilbur and got him to safety, though Wilbur was not quite happy about it wanting to find his friend.

Even after Manburg forces had retreated, and knights count the dead and injured, Wilbur couldn’t find Schlatt. He had spent the night, crying in Phil’s arms.

Life was good to the four royals for the next 8 years. The kingdom of L’Manburg watched the 3 grow up into fine men, as Tommy liked to refer to himself as “big man” and as a man though he was only 16. 

  
  


Wilbur had developed a habit of sneaking out of the castle with his guitar and traveling to small villages who aren’t able to recognize him as prince of L’Manburg, his beanie covering his ears and hair so people couldn’t recognize him for those features, and play them songs. He also got paid to do them so that was a bonus. 

Him sneaking out had turned into a mistake. Just when L’Manburg thought Manburg forces had died, they struck, kidnapping Wilbur. The 20 year old was skinny, not holding a lot of muscles either, he couldn’t defend himself.

Wilbur’s heart had been broken ever since he hadn’t been able to find Schlatt all those years ago, and his heart broke even more to find out that he’s now the leader of Manburg, who’s only wish is to overthrow his father by any means necessary.

You see, when Wilbur snuck out, no one knew where he was. Not even Niki, the daughter of the baker. Wilbur had taken a liking to talking with her, though Tommy teased Wilbur for liking her. 

Phil had every right to be worried when Wilbur didn’t return home that day. Phil had always just ignored it when Wil snuck out, since he knew he always showed up back at the castle in time for supper. There had also been no signs of Manburg at the time, so Phil knew it was safe. Not anymore. 

He had sent knights to go and look for him, Techno leading the main troop. 

They could only find his black beanie and his guitar, though it was smashed to bits. They hadn’t found anything else for 2 weeks. 

A whole _2 weeks._

The whole kingdom was distraught, the worry settling in for the 2nd eldest prince.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Phil wanted Wilbur back. He missed hearing the music from his guitar drifting down the hallways of the castle. He missed hearing his laugh when he thought something was really funny, he missed him teasing Tommy and having to scold him. 

Techno was trying his best to find Wilbur. He was in charge of the forces to find him. After every single failed expedition, he spent the night training. Techno hadn’t slept since Wilbur disappeared, saying he’ll get sleep when he finds his twin brother. His, now pink long hair, was messier than usual, the stress frizzing his hair up so it wasn’t completely straight, and more curly like Wilburs. 

Tommy had locked himself in Wil’s room, sleeping in his bed that night,holding his pillow close. It still smelt like him. Tubbo had helped keep his mind off of his missing brother, and Tommy was grateful for that. 

Even after a month of Wilbur being gone, no one gave up hope. Knowing he was out there somewhere.

  
  


Wilbur didn’t like being held in captivity. He had a list of complaints.

    * They didn’t feed him often 
    * He learned they smashed his guitar, so he was pretty mad about that 
    * They also left his beanie
    * He couldn’t see his family anymore, he missed them 



  * _Schlatt was the leader _



He could go on and on. But Schlatt being the leader really broke his heart.

Wilbur was lying down on his little cot, shaking as pain racked through his whole body. They had decided to rough him up a “little” bit, last night. 

He hears the door to the cell open and close with a force that was meant to scare him. 

“Oh wakie, wakie, Wilbur! Today’s the day!” Schlatt yells out, not sure if Wilbur was up or not. 

Wilbur keeps quiet, sobbing silently. Schlatt was going to kill his dad, Techno, Tommy, and then himself. Schlatt wanted him to watch as he killed his family, then he’ll kill him. 

“I know you’re awake, Wilbur. Don’t you want to talk to your best friend?”

Wilbur remains silent, wishing he’ll go away.

He hears footsteps, and suddenly there's an arm grabbing his, pulling him up. 

“Why the fuck are you crying, your like 20 grow up!” Schlatt scolds, slapping him across the face with enough force to knock him off his feet. 

One of Schlatt’s men knock on the metal door, passing him an object (a rag?). He held the object and held it against Wilburs nose and mouth, causing him to pass out. 

As soon as the sun set the Manburg forces went to L’Manburg. Quackity, Schlatt’s right hand, was in charge of Wilbur, making sure he stayed unconscious until they were in the kingdom. Quackity didn’t know much about the L’Manburg kingdom, but what Schlatt was doing was wrong, it wasn’t too late to back out now is it? 

It was around 7p.m when the first house was set on fire, the fire spreading to other houses and any other flammable objects around. 

It didn’t take long for Techno to hear the news, excusing himself from the family dinner to help deal with the problem. He wanted to get this over with so he could finish dinner and go back to searching for Wilbur. 

His enemies stood no chance against him, his sword had cut them down in his path, leaving a trail of bodies and blood. 

His sword scraping against the cobblestone path as he goes to look for the leaders of this destruction. He had ordered around 30 men to help put out the fires and help civilians get to safety. 

A messenger from the castle comes running up to him, saying that the enemy forces had breached the castle walls. Techno took off before the messenger boy could even finish. He slams open the throne room doors, seeing his dad on the throne, and Tommy standing behind him. 

Right in front of them is a man in a suit, with ram horns on the sides of his head. There was another guy behind him, he was wearing a beanie and holding someone who looked sickly skinny in his grasp. Techno walks around them to actually get a good look at the three. 

“Now the whole family is here! Happy family reunion!” The ram hybrid laughs manically. 

Techno was shocked when he recognized the hybrid to be Wilbur’s missing best friend, Schlatt.

The person in Quackity’s arms was grabbed by the hair by Quackity and forced to look at Techno, Phil and Tommy. It was Wilbur. 

“Wilbur!” The three yell out, happy to see him again. 

“Oh, yes you must be so happy to see him again. I know he is.” Schlatt grins, putting his hand in his hair and pulling hard. Wilbur winces. 

“I challenge you to a duel to the  _ death  _ Technoblade. My side wins, I get to kill the rest of you all and take over L’Manburg. You win, and you get to kill me obviously.” Schlatt says, smirking, pulling out his sword. 

“I accept.” Techno responds, not waiting a second to hesitate. He raises his sword and points at Schlatt. 

“Techno… Are you sure this is a good idea..?” Phil whispers to him, a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be fine, unless Schlatt cheats, then I’ll win.” Techno responds, looking at him in the eyes. 

Phil nods at him. Techno steps down from where he was standing, right in front of him. 

Schlatt moves first, running directly at Techno, his sword up in the air aiming for his heart. 

Techno weaves, dodging Schlatt’s sword. 

Techno uses his sword to jab into Schlatt’s abdomen. 

He misses, leaving himself open for a second. 

Schlatt uses that time to kick him backwards. 

The roof of the throne room breaks. Rubble falling down on Techno, who covered his head to protect himself. 

When the dust clears he looks at who it was, it was a man Techno hasn’t seen before. 

Schlatt laughs. “Glad you could arrive! Now kill him!” Schlatt yells at the man. 

“Lets go Quackity we need to regroup.”

“What about him?” He was referring to Wilbur who had been sitting on the ground, watching Techno fight his opponent.

Schlatt looks at his sword before looking back at Wilbur, grinning. He pulls Wilbur up from the ground, turning him to face Schlatt directly. Before Quackity could stop him, Schlatt’s sword drove directly through Wilbur's stomach. 

Wilbur looks at the sword wound, pure fear etched on his face, his clothes slowly turning red with blood. Schlatt pulls the sword out of Wilbur, who stumbles backwards before falling. 

“Come on, we need to leave.” Schlatt had dropped his sword and was getting ready to leave fixing his red tie once more. Quackity looks at the sword, hesitantly picking it up. 

“Quackity?” Schlatt turns around and looks at him. “Oh what you’re going to kill me? I’ll like to see you try, you flatty patty.” 

Quackity runs up to him, sword pointing directly at his stomach. Schlatt hadn’t dodged it, welcoming the blade in his abdomen. 

“I- I’m sorry… It needed to be done.” 

Schlatt doesn’t speak, as he leans heavily on Quackity. Quietly sobbing, he lowers Schlatt down to the grown.

Tommy was scared. He couldn’t help but be worried for Techno as he fought. He was terrified when he looked over at Wilbur, only to find him on the ground bleeding. 

He runs over to him, not giving a flying fuck about Quackity standing a little over to them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s kudos and comments make me really happy and actually give me the motivation to finish my on going works


End file.
